Summer Lovin'
by Demonmiko14
Summary: Drabble Series. Revolved around Summertime with Sesshomaru joining the group and extremely hot weather that causes a miko to wear some pretty skimpy outfits, the Demon Lord realizes that he wants her and not just for her body but her feisty and bubbly personality. Chapters at least 500 words each.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Aboard!

**I think I should attempt a drabble series. They seem like fun and although I know I will inevitably fail, I want to give it a shot. **

**SHOUT OUT TOOOO: Sunset Miko, foxgloves, Silver Standard Society, and forthright. You guys have written such good stories that you are inspiring me to write this Drabble series.**

**This will be revolved around Summer time. I've been brain storming and have decided this is the topic. Chapters will most likely be 500 words or longer. I like long chapter Drabble series. **

**Chapter 1: Welcome Aboard!**

"I do not see what kind of gain I would get joining your group miko, you are a bunch of weak fools." Sesshomaru said with his normal emotionless mask in place. Kagome was about to open her mouth and give him a pretty rude comment that would probably end up with claws through her chest, when Miroku piped in knowing exactly what she was about to do.

"Ah but Sesshomaru-sama, we have fought Naraku on many occasions and have come out successful." He said his wise eyes twinkling with a charming smile on his face.

"Then why is it that you need this Sesshomaru's help?" He asked bored. If they could handle that filthy Hanayo on their own, why did they need his help?

Miroku's eyes hardened ever so slightly but the Demon Lord caught it.

"Well Sesshomaru-sama, unfortunately we haven't been as successful as we would like. While we do come out victorious, we still cannot defeat him on our own. We would need you to accomplish this, and don't you want to take him down too? He has also meddled with your life. Maybe not as much as the rest of us but he still messed with you. Don't you want him gone?" Miroku said hoping he would agree.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly but he realized the point that the Monk was throwing at him. The Spider needed to go. He was a pest and kept trying to get his power by stealing Rin. If he was not killed then she would still be in danger, plus he was moving to close to his lands borders for his liking. Yes, Sesshomaru had heard about the miasma that infiltrated the villages in the other Lord's lands that killed off many humans and some of the Demon population. Naraku decided to start killing villages off and if he went into the West it would not be good for his lands. Maybe the Monk had a point…

"Hn, I agree to join your group under one condition." He said finally making up his mind after some consideration.

"What is it?" Miroku asked eager to get the powerful Taiyoukai in their group. They were so close to killing Naraku and getting the Jewel, yet they were still so far.

"I want to train the Miko." He said turning to look at Kagome. "You can't even call yourself a miko with your level of battle skills. You will be the key to killing the Spider seeing as you are the Shikon Miko." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome, who was biting her tongue trying to keep the nasty comments in the she believed would knock him off his high horse was surprised by his request. She was angry that he pretty much called her pathetic, but she really couldn't complain. She was and she knew it. She had nowhere near the skill needed to beat Naraku and who better to learn from then the Lord of The West? Putting a smile on her face she stood up and dusted off her skinny jeans. Long ago she decided that her school girl uniform in the Feudal Era was not a good idea. I mean seriously, it's not like she had to wake up and go to school. When she did go to school she always stopped at home first and took a bath before getting a clean uniform on. Why waste the money on buying new uniforms when she could avoid ruining them in the first place?

Deciding not to put her hand out for him to shake, knowing he would scoff at it, she settled for an appreciative smile and a nice welcome into the group for the opportunity to train and for joining their group.

"Well then Sesshomaru-sama, I believe we have a deal. Welcome Aboard!"


	2. Chapter 2: Alpha Miko!

**Hehe that last chapter felt good and short. I'm used to pushing myself to writing more so my chapters aren't pathetically short but now I'm trying to limit my words! Teehee, 'tis a weird feeling…\**

**Chapter 2: Alpha Miko!**

Kagome was glad that Inuyasha was currently away and in that time the groups luck skyrocketed and they ran into Sesshomaru. They have been planning to approach Sesshomaru with the idea of merging groups, but knew they had to accomplish this when Inuyasha went on one of those sudden disappearance trips. The gang knew where he was off two because they would either see the soul stealers taunting Inuyasha to follow, or they would sense Kikyo's presents, though nobody would say anything. They knew that it hurt Kagome because she was still hopelessly in love with the idiot, but every time they gave her pity she would tell them not to worry and that it didn't bother her.

If Kagome hated anything, which was pretty hard for her because she was a pretty loving person and that's why she chose to _dislike_ things, it was pity. She wasn't some weak minded little girl, she could handle herself. She wasn't strong physically but that was about to change thanks to their newly added group member. She just wasn't sure what to tell Inuyasha when he came back from his _lovely_ meeting with his clay pot. What was she going to say? What would Inuyasha do?

Just as the thoughts finished Inuyasha came sprinting in the clearing with his sword drawn. His appearance was disheveled and Kagome knew why. God, what did Kikyo have that she didn't? She _was_ after all her reincarnation, but she guessed that she didn't want to be seen by Inuyasha just because she was Kikyo's reincarnation. That was actually a pretty low thought of her… That really didn't matter now. She had more important things to deal with, like the fight that was about to spark between the two brothers and allies.

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha slammed into the ground. He immediately jumped back up.

"What the hell bitch?! Why did you do that, this is Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha yelled to Kagome a disbelieving look on his face.

"Because Inuyasha, he is our newest member of the group and you can't attack allies." She said, her previous worries forgotten. He would have to deal with the fact that his brother was joining them.

"The hell he is!" Inuyasha screamed stomping up to stand in front of her face.

"Inuyasha if you don't like it you're going to have to suck it up because he is joining and that's final!" Kagome yelled right back putting her face in his so that they were nose and nose glaring. Kagome had a glint in her eye that Inuyasha knew all too well. That was her _'I will sit you until I get my way'_ look. Very, very reluctantly Inuyasha caved in.

"Feh, fine but if that bastard does anything suspicious I'll kill him!" Inuyasha said loud and clear for everyone to hear. Kagome immediately smiled and was back to her bubbly self.

"Thanks Yasha!" Kagome said using the nickname she'd given him and only used when she was pleased with him. "Oh, and one more thing." She said causing him to stop and turn around.

"What now?"

"I'm going home for a couple of days."

"No! No way, we have to look for the shards!" He screamed. The evil Kagome was back and was giving him 'the look' again. "Nope that's not going to work this time. You are staying."

"Sit." They all heard Inuyasha's yelp.

"We are really close to the well and I need to stock up on food and supplies, plus its getting way too hot for the clothes that I have on and I'm not happy when I'm hot! Do you know what that means? Grumpy Kagome and you don't want to meet her." She said glaring down at him on the ground. He hadn't even gotten back up knowing that he would probably get sat again until he gave in. _'Stupid wench.'_ He thought.

"Fine, but you only have three days! No more and no less, then we are back to searching for shards. You better pack a lot because I don't plan on stopping for a while." He said finally dragging himself up. Kagome squealed.

"Thanks Yasha!" She said, once again pleased with him. He just stalked by her and hopped up into a tree to sulk while they set up camp. It was getting pretty dark and everyone was tired. They had a pretty tiring fight this morning and then Inuyasha went off to see the clay bitch. Kagome, although saddened by that thought, shrugged her shoulders and told herself that she needed to be strong.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru walked over to the tree Inuyasha was pouting in.

"So you let the Alpha Female dominate the Alpha Male of your pack? Pathetic." He said and turned on his heel to leave and round up his pack.

"Feh, you try having subjugation beads around _your_ neck! She gets pretty friggen' vicious when she wants something." He mumbled that last part so only he could hear. Sesshomaru just made a 'hn' sound and continued on through the tree line of the clearing.

**Words: 846**


	3. Chapter 3: Which One?

**Chapter 3: Which One?**

When everything was all set and ready for the night, Sesshomaru walked back into the clearing with his pack. Rin came running over to Kagome, excited as always to see the young Priestess.

"Kagome-sama!" Rin yelled barreling into the girls arms.

"Hi, Rin-chan! How have you been?" Kagome asked.

"Rin has been well, how have you been Kagome-sama?" Kagome smiled. Rin was so cute.

"I've been good. How about you go play with Shippo, I know he is excited that you are joining the pack."

"Okay!" Rin ran over to Shippo and they quickly started a game of tag. Kagome watched them with a soft smile. She thought of them like her children and loved them both so much, but she wanted to know what it was like to have children of her own. Pushing those depressing thoughts away she rolled out her sleeping bag and sat on it while waiting for the water to heat up for their daily dinner of ramen.

When it was finished she called the kids over to eat and then go to bed. Soon after everyone was finished Kagome and Shippo lied down and Rin asked if she could join them.

"Of course you can Rin!" Kagome said opening her arms for Rin to snuggle into. Kagome was glad she was going back to her time because it was getting WAY too hot for her heavy duty sleeping bag. She would have to grab her lighter one. When everyone drifted off to sleep, Inuyasha quietly got off his tree and started to slip into the forest, but the voice of his brother stopped him.

"Going to see the undead priestess?" Sesshomaru asked with disgust clearly in his tone.

"Shuddup ya bastard!" Inuyasha grumbled. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and glared at his half-brother.

"What about the other miko? She loves you and you know it." He said.

"What do you care? It's none of your business Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said a little louder.

"The miko and her friends are now a part of this Sesshomaru's pack. A good pack Alpha takes care of its members, instead of hurting them and running off to go and play with the dead." He said emotionlessly.

"Whatever Sesshomaru." Inuyasha started walking away but once again his brother's voice stopped him.

"Should you leave now you choose the undead Miko. If you stay you choose the alive one. Pick wisely little brother, because should you pick the dead one, you will tell the other of your decision." He said leaving no room for arguments.

"Feh," Inuyasha went into the forest to see Kikyo anyways leaving Sesshomaru to be disappointed in his actions. He hated his half-brother and has always been disappointed in his actions, but his was by far the worst decision he had ever made. The dead miko was only trying to kill him and take advantage of him.

As Sesshomaru thought about this he looked over to the sleeping miko. He couldn't see why his idiotic brother chose the dead one. The miko 15 feet from him was by far more beautiful and had a better personality. The dead one was cold and emotionless but this miko was warm and could make you want to play all the time. Even though Sesshomaru hated humans he couldn't deny his attraction to her. She was truly different from all other humans and he was going to see why. He was going to take full advantage of this pack blending and unravel the enigma that was Kagome Higurashi.

His brother would realize his mistake after it's too late and the damage has been done. He would see the betrayal Kikyo would do, and it made him happy to know that Inuyasha would suffer from his moronic actions. Sesshomaru drifted into sleep slightly with a smug feeling in his chest. He would take the other miko away from the Hanayo, but all he needed to do was figure out how…

**Words: 662**


	4. Chapter 4: The Well

**Hehe, when I was thinking about writing this I figured I would be able to update multiple chapters at once but alas, I am not that creative! *Dramatic faint* I hope you enjoy this chapter and many other to come!**

**Summer Lovin' **

**Chapter 4**

The group awoke that morning Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen and everyone in the group had an idea as to where he was. That idiot constantly betrayed Kagome's feelings to go to somebody who wasn't even a living person anymore! Her body was literally made out of soil and clay…_how_ do you find that attractive? Sure when she was alive and actually _flesh and bones_ AND when she wasn't some heartless avenger that was forced back to life, she was probably a wonderful person but it was obvious fate didn't want those two to be together. She died and he was pinned to a tree, which looked like a pretty big sign to almost everyone.

Kagome really couldn't find it in herself to cry anymore. She had done enough of that when Kikyo was first brought back to life, taking half of _her_ soul. She really had to get over the dense Hanyou, he wouldn't return her feelings and she knew this. Maybe she should start with a clean slate when she comes back. She will work on getting over her feelings for Inuyasha and would try to live life without the feel if being pulled down by men. It would be her version of summer cleaning! She would go shopping and get all new things for herself and start a new clean, and fresh no-nonsense life.

Slightly more cheery she went to packing her things, cooking breakfast, eating and then bathing in the hot springs with the ladies, while the men…well man being Miroku because he was the only man that needed to bathe that was still in the campsite went after them. Already packed up, Kagome called for the rest of the group to start heading out.

"What about Inuyasha, Kagome-sama?" Rin asked tilting her head to the side in a generally cute move. Everyone else, besides Sesshomaru of course, silently agreed to her question curious as well.

"We all know where he is right now, with the exception of maybe Rin and Jaken, so if he can't finish with her before we are all packed and ready to go, then we aren't going to wait for him." Kagome stopped herself before she could say more because she would probably go on some type of rampage ranting about Inuyasha and his idiocy sometimes.

"The Miko is right; we shall head forward to the old Priestess' village." Sesshomaru said to the group already turning and taking the lead. Nobody said anything about it because they all knew that he was stronger than them even if they didn't want to admit it. Sesshomaru was highly pleased. He wouldn't have to show them their places and it also boosted his ego a little bit to know they knew he was stronger than them.

On the way to Kaedae's Kagome was talking about how she was going to go shopping and catch up with her friends and school while she was away so she might be away a little longer than expected. Sesshomaru, hearing this was slightly curious. The Miko acted if she was going to travel a far distance. Not liking that idea he asked her where she was going.

"Miko, why do you act as if you are going to travel farther away from the old Miko's village without your friends?" He asked. Kagome was a little surprised at first, but then understood why he was asking such a thing.

"Since you are a part of our group, or pack as you would call it, I think you should know where I'm from. I am from 500 years into the future and I travel home by jumping into the Bone Eaters Well and it transports me back to my time." He looked curious of this knew information.

"When we reach the village, this one wishes to see this Bone Eaters Well." Kagome nodded and smiled at him, and then went back to conversing with her friends. Sesshomaru kept walking ahead thinking about this knew information. No wonder she acted and dressed differently she wasn't from this time! That was certainly interesting. He realized that he was looking forward to seeing this Bone Eaters Well…

**Words: 695**


	5. Chapter 5: I Leave This to You!

**Sorry about my lack of updates, my teachers are all getting on my nerves. Well mostly my Global and Geometry teachers…nobody reads the chapters we are assigned in Global and he's throwing a fit but the thing is…WE NEVER DID BEFORE! Then he gives us this jack project that we had like three days to work on before it needed to be handed in and we ALL did it the day it was due…which was today.**

**Summer Lovin' **

**Chapter 5: I leave This to You!**

"Yeah, so this is it. Nothing special really, just an old dried up well." Kagome said looking at the old thing. Sesshomaru was looking at it curiously. He jumped up on to the well and jumped in. Kagome ran over to the side to see if he went through. If he did that would be sort of okay but he would most likely kill and or maim someone when he looked at the people. If he couldn't stand the humans in this time, she really didn't want to see him with the humans of her time. She was_ way_ different them and that was a very good thing. If she was like the other annoying school girls of her time she wouldn't be alive right now.

She saw that he landed on the bottom of the well without a sound or a disturbance and breathed a sigh of relief. Although she did want to see his face if he ever did go into the future. That would be a good time to have a camera around.

Sesshomaru made a small sound of disappointment. She told him of how his brother could go through and he was kind of jealous. Not that he would admit it because he would rather die than say he was jealous of his half-brother, but he wanted to see the future as well. What would it be like? Would he be there?

He jumped out of the well and landed in front of her.

"Jump in, I wish to see it work." He said. Kagome bristled at the fact he was telling her what to do, but let it slide seeing as she was about to go jump into it anyways…

"Okay." As she stepped up onto the lip of the well Inuyasha came bursting through the trees.

"You guys left without me?!" He yelled Kagome rolled her eyes and looked at Sesshomaru.

"I'm gonna leave this to you." She said snapping her fingers and then pointing at him. He had a confused look on his face when she stepped back and dropped into the well. He saw the blue light signifying her trip through time. Oh that wench, she totally just left him to deal with Inuyasha. Pft.

"Why did ya leave without me ya bastard?!" Inuyasha said now up in Sesshomaru's face.

"It was not my choice half breed; the miko told everyone to head out. She was tired of waiting for you to come back from playing with the dead." He said simply and turned. He would usually beat the Hanyou but he just really didn't feel like it. It was a nice day and he wanted to take Rin to a field of flower to play in while he enjoyed the day. Although maybe a little taunting would suffice…

"I told you that you would lose her. I saw it in her eyes; she is losing feelings for you." He said while walking away.

"Fuck you Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said shuffling over to the well and sitting by it.

"Hn. Moron." Sesshomaru said in a voice so low that Inuyasha didn't catch it. That Hanyou would make himself miserable, he wouldn't need any assistance from Sesshomaru…

**Words: 533**


	6. Chapter 6: Shopping!

**Yay I updated! I won't update until I finish the Next chapter of 'Back In Time' which might take a little while seeing as I'm stuck…but anyways it shouldn't be**_** too**_** long of a wait.**

**Summer Lovin'**

**Chapter 6**

Kagome was walking down the shrine steps in a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a red tank top with her hair in a ponytail. She was taking all of her old savings from before she fell shopping for some summer clothes. It was an especially hot summer in the Feudal Era and she was going to pass out from overheating if she only packed the clothes that she had in her closet, plus she wanted to start fresh. Some new and cute outfits would do her good, even if they would get trashed. She deserved this treat.

As she walked down the street to the mall she noticed how much different it actually is in the future than in the past. If she had to choose which place to go to after the wish on the jewel, she would most likely stay in the past, but that all depended on what was there for her when the quest finished. Would the group split up and just go their separate ways? Kagome wasn't sure but she didn't think that would happen. They had been through too much together; they could _never_ just walk away from each other and not get in touch.

After about a 30 minute slow paced walk, she found her-self standing in-front of the mall doors. All of her worries about what were to come shot out of her brain and a smile came to her face. She hadn't been shopping in a while now! She opened the doors and stepped into the air conditioned mall and headed straight for her favorite stores. She went to Rue 21, American Eagle, Victoria's Secret, Spencers and all that jazz. Kagome got a new bag that would surely fit all of her things and then some but was still easy to strap to her back for an easy carry. She even got a new pair of sneakers for training and running and some body lotions and deodorant. She would most _definitely_ need the deodorant if it was going to get as hot as she thought it would.

As she was walking towards the doors with a minimum of 20 bags, each a different store, stuffed in her hands, she saw her old friends walk through the door. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi all ran up to her surprised to see her there.

"Kagome, how have you been?! You haven't been to school in _forever!_ Should you be walking around with all of that weight? I heard you had cancer…" Yuka said. Kagome sweat dropped at that, although she guessed it wasn't as bad excuse…it could last a while and if no one saw you it wasn't that weird.

"I'm going through a feel good period and decided to use it to my advantage before I started not being able to move again. It's so boring to be cramped up in my room all of the time." She said easily coming up with the lie.

"Oh! We can come visit you so it's not that boring!" Eri suggested.

"Well when I do start feeling like that I mostly just sleep so I probably wouldn't be awake…" She really hated lying to her friends, but saving the world was more important than that.

"Oh that's a shame; I hope you start feeling better more often. That would mean the cancer is going away!" Ayumi said.

"Yeah." Kagome said awkwardly.

"You know Hojo has been-"Kagome cut her off there.

"Oh, look at the time! I was supposed to be home fifteen minutes ago! Sorry guys, I will see you later and call you sometime soon!" She said running towards the door. She did _not_ feel like talking about her love life, and with Hojo of all people. Why didn't they understand that she didn't want to date him? She had weird friends…

**Words: 644**


End file.
